The specific aim of this project is to examine lipid metabolism in women with healthy and preeclamptic pregnancies and test the hypothesis that women who develop preeclampsia have an accentuation of hypertriglyceridemia and free fatty acids during fasting and postpradial conditions, which are above the physiologic elevations normally found in pregnancy. Pregnancy has a pronounced effect on maternal lipid metabolism. Plasma lipoprotein levels increase markedly during pregnancy.